


Volta O Cão Entediado

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Era melhor Remus descobrir o que estava chateando Padfoot antes que ele rasgasse todas as suas roupas com os dentes.





	Volta O Cão Entediado

Remus estava com o pé na porta para sair da casa no Largo Grimmauld, número doze, quando ouviu um ganido atrás de si. Não se surpreendeu ao encontrar um enorme cão preto que poderia aparentar ser bastante ameaçador se não fosse pelos olhos cheios de esperança que imploravam por piedade.

— Não me olhe assim, você sabe que não pode sair — sussurrou o lobisomem no corredor, a última coisa da qual precisava era do quadro da mãe de Sirius gritando obscenidades. — Eu sinto muito, Padfoot, mas você tem que voltar para lá.

O cão aproximou-se dele e fincou os dentes em seu casaco marrom o puxando de volta para dentro da casa.

— Pare com isso, como se minhas roupas já não fossem velhas e rasgadas o suficiente! — esbravejou Remus ainda falando baixo. — Eu tenho que ir, Padfoot, tenho trabalhos a fazer para a Ordem, é minha responsabilidade. — Seu amigo canino o ignorou, continuava a guiá-lo para longe da porta, o barulho de tecido se rasgando misturou-se com o rosnado estressado do cão. — Jesus, pare! Você está sendo egoísta, sabe disso, não sabe?

Padfoot finalmente obedeceu, seus olhos agora brilhavam com um misto de raiva e mágoa, o que fez Remus se sentir um tanto culpado por ter gritado aquela última sentença, mas ainda assim tão irritado quanto o amigo.

E claro, Walburga Black começou a gritar sobre sangues-ruins, trouxas e traidores do próprio sangue, porém nem cão e nem lobisomem lhe deram bola.

— Para o resto do mundo você ainda é um fugitivo perigoso, se sair por aí e for pego eu… eu nem quero imaginar o que poderia acontecer… — Remus tentou afastar todos os pensamentos envolvendo Sirius sendo capturado por quem quer que fosse. — E você não pode insistir para que eu fique aqui quando tenho compromissos com a Ordem, o seu é permanecer nesta casa! Deveria estar se empenhando para cumprir isso. Nós não somos mais adolescentes, Sirius, temos que levar o que está acontecendo a sério! Sei que se sente ainda mais sozinho agora que Harry e os outros voltaram para Hogwarts, mas você tem de parar de vê-lo como James, tem de parar de se prender ao passado,  _aquele tempo_  acabou, Sirius!

_Aquele tempo._

Remus se deu conta do que estava incluído  _naquele tempo_ quando o cão abaixou as orelhas por um segundo e se recompôs imediatamente girando nas patas silenciosas e saindo de cena.

— Eu não quis dizer… — Remus tentava consertar o estrago enquanto Walburga continuava gritando no corredor. — Quer por favor calar a boca?! — gritou ele de volta para o retrato antes de olhar novamente para o espaço, agora vazio, onde o amigo se encontrava. — Sirius… eu não estava falando… — Ele não iria voltar, não depois de ter batido a porta com tamanha força que  _A Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black_ poderia ter facilmente se desmoronado. — Eu não estava falando de nós.

_“Falar com Sirius. Cumprir suas obrigações com a Ordem. Falar com Sirius. Cumprir suas obrigações com a Ordem. Falar com Sirius. Cumprir suas…”  
_

Um maldito dilema instalou-se dentro da cabeça de Remus Lupin, ele detestava esse tipo de coisa. Poderia um dia ter sido o mais sensato e responsável dos Marotos, mas agora era só um homem cansado e confuso, muitas coisas aconteciam ao mesmo tempo e tudo parecia se tornar demasiado complicado tão depressa, inclusive seu relacionamento com Sirius — a amizade e  _todo o resto._

Desde que se reencontraram depois de doze anos as coisas entre eles têm estado…  _estranhas._ Remus ficara mais do que feliz em ter seu amigo de volta e Sirius demonstrava reciprocidade nesse sentimento, no entanto eles não haviam exatamente voltado ao que eram antes, pelo menos não em relação à  _outra parte._

Suas aventuras românticas da adolescência sequer foram citadas uma única vez durante esses últimos meses e Remus teve a certeza de que elas haviam sido completamente esquecidas pelo outro, isto é, até agora. Não é que ele não continuasse amando Sirius do mesmo jeito — porque Remus  _amava,_  a questão era que tudo isso acabara por ficar em segundo plano com o retorno de Voldemort e a Ordem. Eles não tinham tempo para conversar sobre o passado e Sirius passava boa parte do tempo entediado, reclamando de ter de ficar ali naquela casa que tanto odiava apenas cuidando da limpeza junto com Molly.

As únicas vezes em que se viam e se falavam era durante o café-da-manhã e, em raras exceções, durante o jantar. Remus dormia ao lado do quarto de Sirius e sempre que tinha o impulso de ir falar com ele sobre o que estava o chateando encontrava a porta trancada. Imaginava que iria incomodar o outro se batesse então dava meia-volta e retornava aos seus afazeres.

Suas conversas eram sempre relacionadas a assuntos da Ordem e nada mais. Não era preciso dizer que Remus se incomodava com isso, várias coisas lhe passavam pela cabeça e a pior delas era que ele não era o amigo que Sirius queria ver exatamente,  _ele não era James._

Era verdade que, na época da escola, Sirius tinha sentimentos por ele, Remus, mas isso não o impediu de continuar colado a James e suas ideias mirabolantes para travessuras. Os três eram melhores amigos, isso era inegável, mas Remus não se achava nada divertido ou interessante. Certo, ele se transformava em uma fera medonha na Lua Cheia, mas fora isso era só um garoto calado e inteligente e, como se esse contraste em relação aos seus amigos não bastasse, era também um dos monitores da escola. Considerando tudo isso Remus nunca entendeu muito bem seu relacionamento amoroso com Sirius e agora imaginava que o outro também não o entendia tampouco.

Talvez Sirius finalmente percebera que Remus era um chato de galocha e constatara que se James estivesse ali ele daria um jeito para fazer Sirius feliz.

_“Então Sirius realmente acha que gosto de vê-lo miserável e solitário? Ora, com um milhão de diabretes! Ele é tão dramático!”_

Remus sentiu-se na adolescência outra vez, quando ele e Sirius brigavam por ciúmes de garotas cujos nomes nem mesmo sabiam. Eles eram dois homens adultos, pelas barbas de Merlin! Iria ser assim? Sirius iria tentar chantageá-lo usando seus olhos caninos e brilhantes enquanto Remus ficaria de cara emburrada por sabe-se lá que motivo? Nada disso parecia ser sinônimo de maturidade para o licantropo e ele teve certeza de que não poderia resolver qualquer assunto da Ordem enquanto não se acertasse com Sirius.

A passos largos ele atravessou o corredor uma segunda vez — teve de voltar na primeira, pois o quadro de Walburga despertara de novo. Surpreendentemente encontrou a porta do quarto de Sirius entreaberta, ele certamente a deixara assim para Bicuço dar uma volta — agora com a casa quase vazia o hipogrifo andava por aí como se fosse um rei.

Sirius, por outro lado, estava mais para um vira-lata abandonado e triste, deitado de bruços naquela cama enorme — ainda que agora estivesse em sua forma humana.

— Você é um homem de trinta e seis anos, pelo amor de Deus! — exclamou Remus se aproximando. O emaranhado de cabelos negros no travesseiro não lhe dera boas-vindas, o rosto de Sirius estava oculto nele. — Vamos conversar, certo? — Sem resposta. — Tudo bem, eu começo. Me desculpe por ter gritado com você, não deveria tê-lo chamado de egoísta, mesmo que você esteja sendo…

— Por que está aqui? — perguntou em tom abafado o emaranhado de cabelos negros. — Imaginei que estivesse ansioso para estar  _em ação._

— Eu nunca estou ansioso para estar em ação, ao menos não do jeito bom — respondeu o lobisomem. — Que ideia é essa de que eu estou adorando estar lá fora? Não achei que se importasse com a minha ausência já que mal conversa comigo.

— Eu estou sempre tentando conversar com você, Remus, mas você nunca está aqui! O que acha que eu estava tentando fazer momentos atrás?

— O quê?  _Eu_  estou sempre tentando falar com você, mas a única coisa que parece querer conversar comigo é a maldita porta trancada desse quarto!

— Não faz mais diferença, não é?

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— _“Aquele tempo acabou!”_  — Sirius fez uma péssima e quase inaudível imitação de sua voz. — Deixe pra lá, não é como se eu já não tivesse considerado essa hipótese antes. E talvez eu seja sim um pouco egoísta, afinal passei doze longos anos pensando que você estaria esperando por mim e eu sei que jamais poderia exigir isso de você, Remus. Quando nos reencontramos há dois anos, naquele breve período de tempo enquanto levávamos Peter para ser punido no castelo, eu tive certeza de que as coisas melhorariam. Eu pensei que seria inocentado, pensei que poderia cuidar de Harry e fazê-lo feliz e pensei que eu e você ainda poderíamos… — Remus ouviu o outro guinchar, rindo ou chorando, não era possível saber com o rosto de Sirius ainda escondido, e sentiu uma aguda pontada em seu estômago. — Mas tudo foi bem o contrário, não é? Peter fugiu, Voldemort voltou, estamos mais uma vez em guerra e eu estou aqui, preso na maldita casa dos meus pais enquanto todos correm perigo lá fora.

 _“Chega”_  pensou Remus.

O licantropo livrou-se dos seus sapatos e de seu casaco marcado pelas mordidas de Padfoot e, sem pestanejar, deitou-na cama com Sirius, isto é,  _sobre Sirius._

— Eu imagino que — ele começou a dizer afastando os cabelos de Sirius de seu pescoço — depois de ter passado tanto tempo preso em Azkaban, ficar enjaulado na casa dos seus pais seja…

— ...absurdamente torturante — completou o animago suspirando. — Estou entediado, mas não é só isso, Remus, estou preocupado. Toda vez que você sai pela porta da frente fico me perguntando se o verei outra vez. Não só você, Moony, todo mundo, mas em especial  _você..._

A pele exposta de Sirius foi logo acariciada pelos dedos de Remus que sentia a extrema necessidade de acalmar o amigo.

— Eu jamais quis dar a entender a você que o que vivemos juntos havia acabado — falou o lobisomem aninhando o rosto no pescoço do outro. — Eu ainda amo você, Sirius. Não quero perdê-lo de novo, por isso sinto muito se insisto para que fique confinado nesse lugar.

— Fique comigo hoje — pediu Sirius virando-se lentamente debaixo de Renus até ficar cara a cara com ele. Remus notou que o rosto do amigo parecia tão cansado quanto o dele e não pôde evitar sentir falta de sua adolescência, onde ele e os amigos eram capazes de rir com uma facilidade tremenda. — Eu também não quero te perder de novo, Remus, então me desculpe por ter mordido seu casaco.

— Ficarei com você para sempre. — Remus adiantou-se em beijar Sirius que o retribuiu apaixonadamente. Era como se eles jamais fossem velhos demais para amarem um ao outro daquela maneira. — Eu prometo que você não ficará mais entediado, eu sei que não sou divertido como James, mas…

— Eu não preciso que seja como James, Remus, só preciso de  _você._  E estou me sentindo como um maldito adolescente meloso dizendo todas essas coisas. — Remus riu, é claro que Sirius quebraria o clima.

— Algo que, se me lembro bem, você jamais foi durante nossa juventude. Era sempre  _“Ei, Remus, vamos transar em algum lugar inusitado essa noite!”_  ou… eu não sei… qualquer outra frase envolvendo sexo e lugares inusitados.

— Eu disse que te amava muitas vezes!

— E em todas você estava bêbado, Sirius. — Remus voltou a rir e deitou sua cabeça sobre o peito ainda vestido do outro. A melhor sensação daquele dia para o licantropo, depois de ter beijado Sirius após tantos anos é claro, foi ter seus cabelos afagados pelos dedos ásperos que ele tanto amava.

— Eu amo você e não estou bêbado agora.

— Tenho minhas dúvidas, acho até que senti um leve gosto de uísque de fogo enquanto beijava você.

— Que mentiroso!

— Eu só estou brincando. — Remus poderia ficar ali por toda a eternidade.

— Então… — Sirius permaneceu brincando com seus cabelos — sobre seus compromissos com a Ordem...

— Alguém irá me cobrir.

— Oh, Remus John Lupin agindo como um rebelde indomável, ignorando suas responsabilidades! Isso não é algo que se vê todos os dias.

— Sabe o que mais não vemos todos os dias, mas deveríamos? — Remus ergueu a cabeça e, apoiando o queixo no peito de Sirius, fitou aqueles olhos cinzentos tão curiosos e, ao menos ultimamente, tão sensíveis. — Nós, assim, desse jeito, rindo e conversando como nos velhos tempos. Toda essa situação com Voldemort exige que nós sejamos cuidadosos e atentos, mas do mesmo jeito que não queremos que Harry e seus amigos deixem de se divertir e de aproveitar seus dias em Hogwarts, também não quero que eu e você deixemos de estar juntos como estamos agora.

Os dedos de Sirius voltaram para os seus cabelos, dessa vez segurando-os com firmeza, e trouxeram Remus para um outro beijo. Ele podia sentir o desespero nos lábios de Sirius e nos seus próprios, mas também podia sentir o amor que permanecera o mesmo ainda depois de todo esse tempo.

Eles não eram mais adolescentes, as coisas não eram mais tão fáceis, o mundo não era mais tão seguro, entretanto os dois ainda podiam se amar tão intensamente como antes.

— Por favor, não morda mais nenhuma das minhas roupas — implorou Remus ao sentir os dentes de Sirius tocarem levemente a pele do seu pescoço e parte da gola de sua blusa.

— É o que acontece quando se deixa um cão preso por meses, o tédio leva ele a morder coisas. — Mas dessa vez não foram suas roupas e sim todo o seu corpo e Remus… bem, ele não pôde reclamar da viciante sensação que percorreu seu ser enquanto estava ali, com quem amava mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.


End file.
